Sole Mates and Second Chances
by austlly394
Summary: This story starts at Ally's 17th birthday and ends when their in their twenties. When Dallas breaks her heart, will Austin be there for her? Will he be her boyfriend, fiancé, father of their children, and husband in order. Will he? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. It is based off of Middlechild3's "Living and Learning" which you should check out. Here's my story called, "Sole Mates and Second Chances". I don't own, "Austin and Ally" **

No One's POV

It was a warm peaceful calm summer's day in Miami, Florida. In Sonic Boom, it was anything but, calm. People were blowing up balloons, hanging up streamers and a happy birthday sign, and setting up food. If they were in luck the, "No food in the store" rule, wouldn't matter. "There coming! Everyone hide!" he said. People went left and right, ducking behind interments, hiding behind the counter, and hiding under the piano.

Ally's POV

"Dallas, it's my day of. Why did you bring me here?" I say as Dallas and I walk in.

"Just trust me." Dallas says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I trust you." I say.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, coming out of their hiding places.

"You guys, this is amazing. Who planed it?" I say with what I'm sure of, a happy look on my face.

"I did." Austin says.

"Oh my god, Austin. You shouldn't have" I say while giving Austin a hug. He hugs me back.

"But I did." Austin says, as we come apart. Dallas has a disgusted look on his face. He knows that Austin and I are just friends but yet again, we did date before.

I go to the table of food not really caring about the, "No food in the store" rule. I grab a plate and fill it with pickles and Doritos. Austin knows me way to well.

I'm talking to Trish when I notice that, "I Think About You" comes on the sound system. I start to remember the night Austin sang that to me. I had written that song of a way to express my feelings about Austin, without telling him.

"Wanna dance? Don't worry, Dallas, is in the bathroom." Austin said, extending his hand. I take his hand, excepting.

We dance. Just like at Trish's quinceanera, but without the air horn, blasting in Austin's ear as he dips me. It almost feels right. I've danced with Dallas before and it didn't feel right, like this did.

_I think about you, you, you, you, you_

_I think about you, you, you, you, you _

The song ends, Austin gives me a kiss on the cheek. I'm a little surprised at first but I know it's just a birthday kiss. Isn't it?

Austin's POV

Yeah, I know I kissed Ally, but it was just for her birthday or at least I think it was.

"Ally, I want to give you your gift now. So there's not that much commotion. Let's go to the practice room." I said.

Ally and I walked up the stairs to the practice room. God, that room has so many memories. From becoming partners to almost kissing. Being a gentleman I open the door for Ally, letting her in and shutting it behind me. I reach in my pocket and grab the purple velvet box. I open the box.

"Austin, it's beautiful." Ally says, with a smile on her face.

In the box was a charm bracelet with a heart charm that says, "There's no way I can make it without you" in tiny cursive. Ally put the bracelet on immediately. Then she does something I didn't expect her to do. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, but I know it's because of the gift. Isn't it?

"I love you. I love you for being the best friend I could ever have, besides Trish." said Ally. I blush.

Friend, god I hate that word, almost as much as my middle name being, Monica. I really like Ally, maybe even love her. But things are better this way. Ally and I walk out of the practice room and see Dallas.

"Go to him." I say.

Ally's POV 

"Dallas, your back." I shudder.

"Yeah, and I saw you walk out of the practice room with blondie. What happened in there?" Dallas says

"Nothing happened. Austin just gave me my birthday present from him. Nothing, honest to god." I say

"Okay, babe, I believe you. Well I want to give you your gift now." Dallas says

Dallas pulls out a blue velvet box similar to Austin's. He open it and reveals diamond earrings.

"Dallas, you should have." I say in shock.

"But I did, because I really like you and don't forget about tonight." said Dallas.

"I really like you too and I won't." I say, kissing Dallas he kisses me back

Tonight, Dallas is talking me to get a tattoo and a night club, but not for too long. He got us our fake IDs and then were heading back to Sonic Boom. I know very un-Ally like but truth is, oh theirs Trish.

I walk over to Trish. She's with Dez. This should be interesting.

"You son of a bitch. Why the hell would you squirt me with punch?" Trish said.

"Because, it's national spray your friend with punch day." said Dez.

"You, hey it's Ally." said Trish.

"Yeah, that's my name. Well Allyson Marie Dawson is my full name. And check out what Austin and Dallas got me." I say, showing Trish the bracelet and earrings.

"Oh my god, Dallas and Austin really you those." Trish says.

"Heck, yeah, and Dallas told me that he really likes me. And why is part of your shirt red?" I say.

"Well, Dez being Dez sprayed me with punch." Trish says.

"Dez!" I yell.

"Yes." Dez says.

"You don't spray people, especially Trish, with punch. And where are you pants?" I say with a disgusted look on my face.

"I dropped frozen yogurt on my pants, so I took them of and here we are now." said Dez.

"Whatever." I say.

A Few Hours Later, Austin's POV

Ally, Dez, Trish, Dallas and I clean up Sonic Boom after Ally's party. Ally and I are close to each other, but Dallas is even closer. I'm starting to think that he doesn't trust me or like me.

"Listen blondie, stay away from my Ally. Got it?" Dallas says.

I nod.

"Good." Dallas says.

Okay now I know that he really doesn't like me. I walk over to Ally.

"Hey, Alls, do you want to do anything tonight?" I say.

"I would love to," Ally says, I start to smile. "but, Dallas, is taking me out. Sorry."

"It's okay, I mean he is your boyfriend." I say

"Thanks, for understanding." Ally says.

A Few Hours Later Still Austin's POV 

God damn it, I forget my house keys at Sonic Boom. I have spare ones in my car but, if I don't get them now, then I'll forget later.

I walk up to the doors of Sonic Boom, wait the lights are on. I see Ally and Dallas making out. Now I know that Ally and I will never happen. I'll get my keys tomorrow. I get in my car and go home.

Ally's POV

"Dallas, I'm only 17, we are not having sex." I say.

"But come on." Dallas says.

"No, were too young." I say.

"Allyson Dawson, were done!" Dallas says as he leaves.

I start to cry. I don't feel like going home so I stay in the practice room. That place is more home than home will ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I don't own "Austin and Ally"**

**Review replies:**

**I Love Rauslly (Guest)- Don't worry we still have a good 50ish chapters left**

**LoveShipper- You haven't seen the half of it yet.**

**Here's the second chapter of, "Sole Mates and Second Chances". I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

Ally's POV

I walk up from a long night at Sonic Boom. Crashing at Sonic Boom for the night has been better than at home, with my dad. Although my back is a little stiff, from sleeping in the chair.

My side really, really, hurts, but my tattoo is really awesome. It's a gold treble cleft, outlined in black. It's a good thing I got this after Dallas and I broke up because it coast a lot and Dallas paid. Revenge without even planning it. That's always good.

I decide to call Austin. He will help. He will help me.

_Austin_** Ally**

**Austin it's me, Ally.**

_Yeah I know. It's called, caller ID._

**Can you come to Sonic Boom? I need you.**

_Ally, oh my god, I'll be there in 5 minutes._

Austin's POV

Oh my freakin god, what wrong with my Ally. Wait did I just call her "My Ally". I grab my phone and keys, locking the door behind me. My parents are opening a new mattress store in Orlando, so I got the house to myself for a few weeks. I get in my car and drive to Sonic Boom.

I arrive at Sonic Boom and I find Ally in the practice room singing, "You Can Come To Me" but, it sound like she has been crying.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Dallas broke up with me just because I would have sex with him. I'm only 17 and not ready." Ally says.

"I had no idea." I say holding her.

"It's okay." she says whipping the tears away. "I think he also broke up with me because he was jealous of you."

"Ally, I'm so sorry." I say.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." Ally says.

Then she breaks away from me. We look each other in eye and do something I thought would never happen. We kiss. It was longer than the first time we kissed and with a lot more passion. I felt something that I thought I could never feel with Ally. Lightning.

Ally's POV

I feel lightning.

Austin's POV

We come apart. Ally storms out of the practice room.

"Ally, wait, don't go." I yell into an empty store.

Ally's POV

I had to get out of there. Kissing Austin, I felt lightning, something I never felt with Dallas before. Am I falling for AUstinNow I have to go to that hell hole I am forced to call home.

On the ride home I think about facing my dad. When I was 14 I was very outgoing. I would party and get things pierced. I have my nose and belly button pierced. My dad would get really drunk spend the night with some girl and then come home. He would be fine until the next night where he would party, get even more drunk, and then beat and hit me. But not tonight. My mom is coming home from a research project in, Athens, Greece. Tonight we are going to confront my dad together. Great, this should be fun.

I walked in the door and I see my dad. Great.

"Allyson. Where the hell have you been?" he says.

As if on cue my mom pulls into the driveway. She walks into the kitchen, where we currently are.

"LESTER DAWSON WHY THE HELL DO YOU BEAT ME. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? WE MAY HAVE THE SAME BLOOD AND YOU MAY HAVE MADE ME BUT WE ARE NOT MY FATHER. YOU ARE DEAD TO ME LESTER RILEY DAWSON." I yell. I storm into my bedroom, grab two weeks' worth of clothes, my pills **(you will find out why she has pills in a further chapter)**, toothbrush, toothpaste, and other toiletries. My mom and I go into the car and drive to the hotel.

Austin's POV

I'm worried about Ally. First we kiss, then she storm's out on me. Wait does Ally like me? I go home and Skype, Dez.

_Austin _**Dez**

_Hey, man. What's up?_

**Nothing. Did you get your keys back from Sonic Boom?**

_Well when I went back I saw Dallas and Ally kissing. So I decided to get them today. Today, Ally, called me._

**What did she want?**

_She wanted me to come to Sonic Boom. So I did. Then she told me that Dallas broke up with her just because she didn't want to have sex with him. After conferring her we kissed._

Dez's jaw dropped open.

_Dez, dude, dude._

**Are you guys back together?**

_I don't know. She stormed out of the store before I could ask. I got to go. Bye, man._

**See you later, man.**

I shut my laptop. And wonder, "I know, I like Ally. Okay love her but, what about Ally. Does she like me? I think back to this morning, the kiss. She kissed me back. Maybe she does?

Ally's POV

My mom and I walk into our hotel room. Room number 22. So on the second floor. Since my mom just got a big paycheck for working in Greece, the hotel is really nice. We order room service. At Sonic Boom I had an apple for breakfast, so I got steak. I really love meat. My mom was at the police station answers questions. Long story short, after I stormed out, my mom called 911. And they arrested my dad for child abuse.

After I finish the steak, I set the knife on the counter, and take a shower. The warm water feels really good on my skin. I think about the kiss. I don't remember who leaned first, but he kissed me back. Do I like Austin? Does he like me back?

After I finish my shower, I get dressed. I'm in a gray cami, black skinny jeans, a white jacket, light blue pumps, my hair is in a ponytail with a light blue headband. I go to the knife and wash it. Then I slip on water and the knife cuts my left wrist pretty bad. I wrap some gauze around my wrist and change my blood-soaked jacket and just put on a light blue hoodie.

I text my mom telling her that I'm going to Sonic Boom and I'll be back at the hotel by 10. I get in my car and drive to the Mall of Miami.

"Hey, Austin." I say.

"Hey, Ally" Austin says.

"Listen about the kiss. What was it about, anyway?" I say.

"Ally, I like you, a lot." Austin says.

"Austin, I really like you too." I say.

"So, where back together?" Austin says.

"Were back together." I say, kissing Austin.

I start to feel dizzy.

"Austin, take me to the hospital, I fell on a knife." I say, blacking out.

"Sadie, Emily, can you take over?" Austin says. **(Sadie and Emily are employees I made up)**

"We already are." Emily says.

**Please review. I don't own Skype. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm watching, "What If's and Where's Austin", as this is being written. One of my favorite episodes. "Don't touch my science book!" I love how they got Laura's hair to look just like season 1. I also love how Trez kiss. TREZ and AUSTLLY FOREVER! While we're on the topic of "Austin and Ally" I don't own them. Here is chapter 3 of "Sole Mates and Second Chances"**

Austin's POV

I lift up Ally and take her to my car. She still is slightly unconscious, but aware of the fact that she's in a car. Ally can barely talk. I'm so worried about her.

"Don't worry, were almost there." I tell Ally.

I think she nods.

"Ally, were here." I say.

I lift her up bridal style and carry her into the emergency section. I set her in a wheelchair and log her in.

"Dr. Green, take Allyson Dawson into the ICU. Room 22" The receptionist says.

I think, "Oh no. The ICU."

"Au-Au-Austin, come." what I think Ally says.

"Dr. Green, I need to come. I brought her here." I say.

"That's fine." Gr. Green says, "Follow me."

I follow Dr. Green into room 29.

"Will she be fine?" I ask.

"We need to do surgery, to stich up the cut. It's pretty deep. Can you call Allyson, parent or guardian?" Dr. Green says.

I call Penny, Ally's mom.

_Austin _**Penny**

_Penny, it's me Austin, Ally's in the ICU. She fell on a knife and cut her wrist._

**I'll be there. What room?**

_29. See you soon. _

**See you soon.**

I hang up my phone.

"Ally, your mom will be here soon." I say.

She nods.

Penny walks through the door.

"Penny, that was fast." I say.

"Well I was leaving the police station which is about 3 minutes away from here. Ally why did you fall on the knife." Penny said.

"Cleaning knife, slip on water. Faint at Sonic Boom." Ally said in a whisper.

"Allyson you know you have to take you pills." Penny said.

"Pills?" I said.

"Dr. Green, you can tell Austin." Penny said.

"Allyson can get faint spells, if she doesn't take her pill, every day. She must have slipped on water, causing the knife to cut her. The loss of blood probley cause her to faint. And Allyson probley didn't take her pill with all the stress that has been going on. Which also must have caused her to faint." Dr. Green said.

I thought, "Ally did just break up with Dallas, confront her dad, and got back together with me. Wow I didn't know. She must be under a hell of a lot of stress"

"Allyson, your surgery will start soon. Say goodbye to your friends and family, for about an hour." Dr. Green says.

"Goodbye everyone." Ally says in a whisper.

An Hour Later No One's POV

Austin and Penny sat in the waiting room. Penny was reading "People" magazine and Austin was listening to his music. The song that was playing was, "Steal Your Heart". Austin remembered when he wrote it.

Hey now baby,

No doubt about it, girl

You drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

"Austin Moon and Penny Dawson. Allyson's ready and out of surgery." Dr. Green said.

Austin, Penny, and Dr. Green went into Ally's room.

"Allyson, I have Austin and your mom." Dr. Green said.

"How are you feeling, Ally." Austin asked.

"Much better. Austin, thank you for caring for me." Ally said.

"No problem." Austin says.

An Hour Later Ally's POV

"Allyson, in 10 days your stiches will be removed and you can go home now." said Dr. Green.

"Thank you for everything." I say.

My mom drives back to the police station and Austin and I go back to his place.

"Thank god the knife cut my wrist instead of my side." I say.

"And that's good why?" Austin asks.

"Okay when I was 14 I was tall for my age so I had a fake ID. I also was outgoing and rebellious I would party and I have my belly button and nose pierced. But I was only that way because of my dad. On Fridays he would drink and stay at some girl's house for the night. On Saturday he would come home and do nothing. On Saturday nights he would go to a night club, get really drunk and then come home. The worst thing is when he came home he would hit and beat me. When I was 14 I memorized my dad credit card numbers and got my nose pierced. Then when I was 15 I got my belly button pierced. The reason why I am glad I fell on my wrist because after my 17th birthday party I got a tattoo. And Dallas paid." I say lifting up my shirt showing Austin the treble cleft.

Austin's jaw drops open.

"Austin." *snap* *snap* "Austin" I say.

I put down my shirt.

"I didn't know." Austin says.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I say changing the subject.

"Sure what movie?" Austin says.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." I say immediately. **(Laura Marano** **loves Harry Potter)**

"Fine." Austin says turning on ABC Family.

We snuggle up together. Almost forgetting everything that just happened.

**I don't own Harry Potter or ABC Family. Please review.**


	4. IMPORTANT

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER:**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU KNOW DON'T KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF MIDDLECHILD3'S "LIVING AND LEARNING" IT IS. SINCE THAT STORY IS COMING TO AN END I WANTED TO DO A SPIN OFF. SO I PM HER. SHE SAID THAT I COULD AS LONG AS I GAVE HER CREDIT WHICH I DID. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO DO A SPIN OFF. SO I DID. OR AM CURRENTLY DOING. SO IF ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN PM ME. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: If you haven't please read chapter 4. It explains everything. I also have a question for anyone that's reading this. What is your favorite episode of Austin and Ally? I can't decide between: Chapter and Choices, Partners and Parachutes, Real Life and Reel Life, and What If's and Where's Austin. Tell me in the reviews. Also please review the story itself. I don't own "Austin and Ally" Here's chapter 5 of, "Sole Mates and Second Chances"**

**Review replies:**

**Guest- in this story Ally was bad but now she's good, like in the show. Okay not as good as the show, but not as bad as when she was 14.**

11 Days Later Still Ally's POV

I got my stiches out yesterday but my arm still hurts. My mom and I left the hotel yesterday. We could have checked out a day after my dad was arrested but we wanted to stay longer. I am actually texting with Trish while watching TV. The show is "Eddie and Ella" **(Austin and Ally) **it reminds me of me, Austin, Dez, and Trish's lives.

_Ally _**Trish**

_I still can't believe that Austin & I r 2gether again._

**I no right **

**Nothing has happened right. Nothing rated NC-17 **

_TRISH _

**Sorry I had 2 ask **

_Can you come over like now _

**Sure c u soon**

Austin is taking me out for a big dinner at Pini's **(it's a restaurant** **in icarly, I don't own Pini's or icarly) **I've been through a lot lately so it will be nice to have a nice diner with Austin. I get a text from Trish.

Outside ur house, let me in, girl

I walk downstairs and open the door.

"Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?" I ask.

"Because I was too lazy." Trish says.

"Austin is talking me to a big diner at Pini's. What do I wear? Austin said to wear something red." I say.

Trish and I go to my room and tear apart my closet and drawers.

"Perfect." Trish says.

Trish picked out a red dress **(The one from Club Owners and Quinceaneras), **black pumps, a gray jacket, I put my hair in a ponytail with a gray headband. I paint my toes red and my fingers black. I put on makeup. Also, the bracelet Austin gave me for my birthday, silver hoop earrings, my "Ally" necklace **(I think it's gold in the show, but let's pretend that it's silver). **

"Damn, I look hot." I think to myself.

Austin's POV

I can't wait to take Ally to Pini's. There lasagna is the best. I told her to dress in red because I wanted us to match. I dress in a red shirt, gray jacket, black jeans, silver chain, black with gray trim high tops, and my whistle necklace. I take a mirrored selfie and send it Trish and Dez.

_Trish _**Dez **Austin

_I'm at Allys do u want a pic of her_

No I want 2 b surprised 

**Wow Trish sent me a pic of ally **

_Fine _

**Austin an ally r going 2 look so cute 2gether **

**(That may or may not have been confusing so first Austin, Trish, and Dez start to text, then it's just Dez and Trish)**

I get in my car and drive to Ally house.

Ally's POV

Trish left about 5 minutes ago, so it's just me and my mom. A few days ago I told her about the tattoo. She was not pleased, but respected my decision. My phone buzzes.

"Oh, it's from, Austin." I say out loud.

_Austin _**Ally**

_Turning on ur street_

**R u txting & driving**

_Red light ok now it's green bye_

**C u in 2 mins**

I go downstairs and tell my mom that Austin is taking me out.

"That's him now" I say.

I open the door and see a very hot Austin.

"Damn, you look hot." Austin says.

"Austin." my mom says

"Austin, not in front of my mom. And thank you. You look hot too." I say.

"Ally!" my mom says.

"Well it's true." I say.

My mom goes to her bedroom.

"So that's why you wanted me to dress in red." I say.

"Yeah. We match." Austin says.

We take pictures and sent them to Trish and Dez.

_Trish _**Dez **Ally

_U guys look great_

**U guys look great**

U guys txted the same thing 

I image Dez and Trish both shivered. Austin and I go in his car and he drives to Pini's.

An Hour Later Austin's POV

"Austin, that diner was amazing." Ally says.

"I was perfect just like you." I say. Ally smiles.

"Listen, Ally, I know that we've only been dating for 2 weeks but, Allyson Marie Dawson, I love you." I say.

"Austin Monica Moon, I love you too." Ally says as we kiss.

**Yeah, the "I love you" came in. Please, please, please, review with Auslly on top. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Whoever keeps saying that I stole this story from middlechild3, I didn't steal it. I PM her and got PERMISSION to do this so if you don't believe me then PM me. If this is bugging you so much than just leave me alone and let me continue. I got permission and that's final. Anyway, here's chapter 6 of, "Sole Mates and Second Chances" I don't own, "Austin and Ally".**

**Review replies:**

**LoveShipper- thanks**

**Jessica (Guest)- Thank you and I will and I love your name.**

September 2nd Austin's POV

Ugg. Today is the first day of school. Ugg. Two more years of freakin school. At least I get to see my Ally. It feels so good to say "My Ally" without her being mine.. I get dressed in a gray shirt, dark blue jeans, sliver chain, my whistle necklace and gray high tops. I go my kitchen and make myself a bowl of lucky charms. I would make pancakes, but I'm too lazy.

Ally and I had planned for me to drive us to school. After finishing my cereal I go in my car and drive to Ally's place.

Ally's POV

I am so excited to go back to school. As a junior there's prom and dances and PROM. I can't wait for prom in June. I get dressed in a dark blue dress, gray jacket, and gray pumps. I decide to straighten my hair. I go downstairs and grab an apple for breakfast.

"My Ally-cat, a junior." my mom says.

"Mom!" I say.

"Austin's driving you, right." my mom asks.

"Yeah, he is the best boyfriend, ever." I say.

My phone buzzes.

_Austin _

_Outside your door_

I open the door.

"Let me guess. Too lazy to ring the doorbell." I say

"Yeah, you look hot." Austin says.

"Thanks, you look cute. Hey we match." I say.

"We do. Let's go." Austin says.

Austin and I go in his car and we drove off.

We arrive at school.

"Come on, let's get our schedules." I say.

"Fine." Austin says.

We walk into the principal's office and get our schedules.

"Okay we have. Science, English, creative writing, Spanish, gym, and lunch. But not math or history, TRISH, DEZ!" I say to Austin.

"Hey." Trish says.

"Schedule." I say. Trish hands me her schedule.

"We have, history, math, lunch, and Spanish. Don't you speak like Spanish fluently?" I say.

"Yeah, but that's the only class I get an A in." Trish says.

Dez hands me his schedule.

"We have history and lunch." I say.

**(Ally's schedule: math 1****st****, science 2****nd****, history 3****rd****, English 4****th****, creative writing 5****th****, lunch, gym 6****th****, Spanish 7****th****)**

**(Austin's schedule: history 1****st****, science 2****nd****, math 3****rd****, English 4****th****, creative writing 5****th****, lunch, gym 6****th****, Spanish 7****th****) **

**(Trish's schedule: math 1****st****, English 2****nd****, history 3****rd****, gym 4****th****, science 5****th****, lunch, study hall 6****th****, Spanish 7****th****)**

**(Dez's schedule: English 1****st****, math 2****nd****, history 3****rd****, gym 4****th****, study hall 5****th****, lunch, science 6****th****, French 7****th****)**

Trish and I walk to math.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Holt,grab a pre-test and a partner, to see what you know."

"This should be easy." I say.

"So I can just copy off of you right." Trish says.

"Absolutely, not. You don't remember how to solve equations." I say.

"I do, I'm just too lazy to do the work." Trish says.

"Trish." I say.

"Fine." she says.

Question 1. 2x-14=2x-14

I think to myself, "Really, this is going to be easy." I do the work and the answer is, all real numbers. I fill in all the questions until the last question stumps me a little.

Question 100. 2(4x+6)+8x=4(6-4)+2x

I think to myself, "Oh, yeah, the answer is x=38/14."

"That's all the time we have. See you tomorrow. In a few days your parents will have to sign a hell of a lot of papers" Mrs. Holtsaid.

"Bye, Trish, see you in history, with Dez." I say.

"At least I have science with Austin next." I think.

I walk into the science room.

"Ally, we can sit anywhere. Sit next to me." Austin says.

"Nooooooooo!" I say sarcastically, sitting next to Austin.

"Hi, I'm Miss Carter Welcome to physical science. We will learn about matter, physical and chemical chances and properties, density, mass, volume, and a bunch of other stuff. We will also be doing a lot of labs this year. Now let's go over the rules." Miss Carter said.

The rest of the class I daydream about Austin. Our very first date to saying "I love you". I real do love Austin. Not just "teenage love" but real, passionate love.

"That's it's for today. Remember the rules we went over in class for tomorrow and don't forget to have your parents or guardians to sign the papers." Miss Cartersaid.

"Austin, see you in English. Love you." I say, giving Austin a kiss. Some kids pointed and whispered when me and Austin kissed.

I met up with Trish and Dez. There arguing, again. What else is new?

"Why the hell did you cut of a piece of my hair." Trish said.

"Because…" Dez says.

"Shut up, hey Ally." Trish said.

"Hey, and Dez what were you going to say?" I say.

"I was going to say, so I could clone you." Dez says.

"Whatever." Trish says sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go." I say.

We walk into history class.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Cyr now you are going to sit alphabetical. When you hear your name sit in the next seat. Jenna Anderson, Parker Bell, Erin Chase, Emma Daniels, Allyson Dawson, Andrew Fox, Madison Green, Tyler Kennedy, Dezmond Fisher, Dylan Martin, Jillian Perry, William Roberts, Patricia De la Rosa, Alexis Shay, Adam Stone Olivia Taylor, Ryan Wood. We will be studying the Black Death first. What does anyone know about the Black Death." Mr. Cyrsays.

I raise my hand, immediately.

"Yes, Allyson." Mr. Cyrsays.

"Please, call me Ally. Well, it killed off 1/3 of Europe, tore families apart, and it spread throughout Europe." I say.

"Very good, anyone else?" Mr. Cyrasks.

Jill, Brooke, and Tyler, raised their hands.

"Okay, Jillian, then Alexis, then Tyler." Mr. Cyrsays.

"Please, call me Jill, the plague lasted about 5 days per person." Jill says.

"Great, Brooke." Mr. Cyrsaid.

"The symptoms were, fever, chills, vomiting, and then death." said Alexis

"Thank you, Alexis, Tyler." Mr. Cyrsaid.

"It started in the 1400s." Tyler said.

"Thank you, Tyler. Okay, now let's go over the rules." Mr. Cyr said.

I just daydream. Daydream about my true love. Austin Monica, I think about laughing out loud, Moon. Our first kiss, our first date. God we had so many memories. The bell rings.

"Since we ran out of time, we will go over the rest of the rules tomorrow. Bye." Mr. Cyr said.

Yes, English with Austin. God he's hot. My phone buzzes, I got a text.

_Austin_** Ally**

_Hey, hot stuff_

**I'm seeing you…**

_Now_

"Austin." I say.

"Come on." he says grabbing my hand. I grab it back.

We walk into one of the English rooms.

"Now that, everyone's here, I'm Mr. Mason. We are siting alphabetically. When I call your name sit in the next seat, going back and forth. Annabella Adams, Daniel Carter, Ella Davis, Allyson Dawson, Cortney Edwards, Damion Griffin, Mathew Jackson, Austin Moon, Abigale Morgan, James Piper, Trever Scott, Jessica Tucker, and Emily Williams. Now does anyone want to be called by a nickname?" Mr. Mason says.

Annabella, Daniel, Mathew, and Abigale rise their hand.

"Well go then Annabella, then Daniel, then Allyson, then Mathew, then Abigale."

"I would like to be called, Bella." said Bella.

"I'd like to be called, Dan." said Dan.

"I'd like to be called, Ally." said Ally.

"I'd like to be called, Matt." said Matt.

"I would like to be called, Abby." said Abby.

"Great, I'll make a note of that. Now does anyone know what an, ethical dilemma is." Mr. Mason said.

Cortney and I raised our hands.

"Ally, then Cortney." Mr. Mason said.

"An ethical dilemma is deciding wrong from right." I say.

"Great, Cortney." said Mr. Mason.

"An ethical dilemma is a decision with two different moral points." Cortney said.

"Great. Looks like were out of time. See you tomorrow." said Mr. Mason.

"Austin, we have creative writing next, can't wait." I say.

"Ally, chill." Austin says.

Austin and I walk into the creative writing room.

"Hi, I'm Miss Cameron. Sit anywhere and grab a notebook and write down 5 hit songs from the 80s by 5 different artist." Miss Cameron says.

I write, "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by, Simple Minds, "Beat It" by, Michael Jackson, "Livin on a Prayer by, Bon Jovi., "Like a Prayer" by, Madonna, and "We Are The World" by, USA for Africa.

"Allyson, name one song you wrote." Miss Cameron says.

"Beat It, by Michael Jackson and please call me, Ally." I say.

"Great and will do. Kira, what is one song you wrote?" Miss Cameron says.

"When Doves Cry by, Prince." Kira said.

"Very good. Now for you first homework assignment, do a cover of your favorite song and record it." Miss Cameron said.

The bell rings, Austin, Trish, Dez, and I head off to lunch.

The food is okay but, it could be better. Dez being Dez, loves the food. From now on I'm packing my lunch.

"Come on, Austin, we get to go to gym, ugg." I say.

Austin and I walk to gym. Since today is the first day of school, we don't have to change. Instead we go over the rules. I just daydream about Austin, again.

"Come one, Spanish is waiting." I say.

We walking into the Spanish room. It's so foreign. We can sit anywhere, so Austin and I sit next to each other.

"I'm Miss. Montez. So I see everyone has taken Spanish before so here's a pre-test." Miss Montez says.

I know almost all the answers. This pre-test is almost as easy as the math one. I'm the first one done. I hand in the test. I take out, "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" **(I don't own Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) **I'm at the part where **(spoiler if anyone hasn't read it yet) **Snape kills Dumbledore. Then Harry calls Snape a coward. And the Snape tells Harry that he's the half-blood prince.

The bell rings.

"Austin, let's go to my house." I say.

Austin drives me home. I open the door and find my mom cooking her famous mac and cheese.

"Mom, it's okay if Austin's here, right." I say.

"How was the first day of school, and yeah, Austin can be here." my mom says.

"It was great." I say.

"Austin's staying for dinner, right." my mom says.

"Yeah, he loves mac and cheese." I say.

Austin and I go to my room. He's an only child so he's never been in a girl's room. So he's a bit shocked.

"Wow, your room is so, what's the word, girly." Austin says.

"Yeah, cause, I'm a girly. Let's start our creative writing homework. What song are you doing" I say.

"Dream on, by Arrowsmith." Austin says.

"Nice, I'm doing, DNA by, Little Mix."

"Nice." Austin says.

We record each other, singing. Then Austin, my mom, and I have dinner. I swear her mac and cheese is the BEST. Then Austin treats us to frozen yogurt at Sweet Frog. **(I don't own sweet frog)**. Then Austin goes to his empty house. God I miss him already. Then I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Please review, I appreciate them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey hey hey, my rossomeness people, hope you guys liked the last chapter. It was kind of a filler, but they had to go to school sometime. Also if anyone like the shows, "Wander over Yonder" or "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" than theirs a fan fiction called, "Wander goes to Equestria", it's written by my bestest friend in the world, 13. So check it out. Anyway here's chapter 7 of, "Sole Mates and Second Chances".**

Austin's POV

This week was the best week ever, even if school started. On Tuesday, I got to sing, "Dream On", by Arrowsmith. On Wednesday, my parents came home. They still don't know about me and Ally, were telling them on Saturday. On Thursday, my math teacher gave us a pop quiz. And on the 4th day of school. At least I got an A, I'm really good at math when I concentrate, but it sucks that Ally isn't in my math class. Today is Friday, but it's after school and Ally are I are at her house, eating pancakes. For dinner. Ally's mom had to go to the police station, to do paperwork and other crap I don't feel like remembering. Right now Ally and I are in her room watching, Friends. In fact it's, "The One Where Chandler Takes a Bath". I swear Chandler is the funniest guy ever. I still can't believe that Ross and Rachel are having a baby girl.

"Hey, Ally, did you ever think about having kid with me one day?" I ask.

"Austin Monica Moon, were 17, but, yeah I kind of have." Ally says.

"You also see a future for us, right." I say.

"Hell yeah." Ally says.

"Allyson! Ugly baby judges you!" I shout.

"Hey, you swear too and you got that from, friends. Ross literally just said that. " Ally says.

I know but, I'm so happy that Ally sees a future, I can totally see us getting married, having kids, living together forever and ever. God I just sounded like a girl. I don't care that I sounded like a girl. Maybe one day Ally and I will have a little boy or girl. A daddy's little rock star or mommy's little princess. Ally and I snuggle up on her bed and watch TV.

"It's 7:30. What desert?" I ask.

"Sure." Ally says.

We head to the kitchen. We grab a big bowl, fill it with vanilla ice cream, and a laundry list of toppings. Oreos, bananas, almonds, chocolate sprinkles, dark chocolate shavings, Nutella, whipped cream, and a Reese's peanut butter cup on top. Ally and I both hate those cherries that are put on sundaes, which explains the Reese's on top.

Ally and I go to her room and blast Michael Jackson. While we eat our sundae. "The One Where Chandler Takes a Bath" is over so the TV is off. We are dancing alone with "Thriller". I almost slip on something. I look down, it's a magazine. I pick it up and see a blonde boy who looks a lot like with hand drawn hearts around him.

"Allyson, who the hell is this?" I say.

"No one." Ally says.

I know it's a lie.

"Fine, I can't lie to you, it's Ross Lynch. And I only have hearts around him because he looks just like you. Blonde hair, brown eyes, can sing, dance, and act. And he plays Eddie on, "Eddie and Ella." Ally says.

"I believe you and I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Ally says back.

Ally's POV

"I really do." I say.

Austin kisses me on the cheek. I love the fact that where dating. I can remember our first kiss like it was yesterday. It happened after Austin and I sang, "You Can Come to Me", behind the Jungle Café's stage. I was so happy that I finally sang on stage. Austin and I were talking and then he kissed me. He kissed me. I felt lightning then Kira ruined the moment. And then I said some really stupid things, just to get out of there. I even remember Dez and Trish's faces when they saw us. Their jaws dropped, it was kind of funny. Okay it was really funny.

"Hey, it's getting late, you should go. My mom will be here soon." I say.

"Okay, fine. Hey I love you." Austin says as we walk down the stairs.

"I love you too." I say.

"Don't forget, we're telling my parents about, us, tomorrow." Austin says.

"I won't." I say giving Austin a kiss and shutting the door.

Austin's POV

I go in my car and put the key into the incision. I drive away. God that was one of the best nights ever. I had pancakes for dinner and a massive ice cream sundae for dessert. I turn on the radio and a familiar tune comes on. It's one of my songs.

_Last summer we met_

_ We started as friends_

_ I can't tell you how it all happened_

_ Then autumn it came_

_ We were never the same_

_ Those nights everything felt like magic_

_ And I wonder if you miss me too_

_ If you don't here's the one thing_

_ That I wish you knew_

_ I think about you_

_ Every morning when I open my eyes_

_ I think about you_

_ Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_ I think about you_

_ Every moment every day of my life_

_ You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_ I think about you, you you, you you_

_ I think about you, you you, you you_

_ Would you know what to say_

_ If I saw you today_

_ Would you let it all crumble to pieces_

_ 'Cause I know that I should_

_ Forget you if I could_

_ I can yet there's so many reasons_

_ I think about you_

_ Every morning when I open my eyes_

_ I think about you_

_ Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_ I think about you_

_ Every moment every day of my life_

_ You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_ I think about you, you you, you you_

_ I think about you, you you, you you_

_ How long till I stop pretending_

_ What we have is never ending_

_ Oh ohh_

_ If all we are is just a moment_

_ Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_

_ I can't help myself_

_ I think about you ooohh_

_ I think about you ooohh_

_ I think about you_

_ Every morning when I open my eyes_

_ I think about you_

_ Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_ I think about you_

_ Every moment every day of my life_

_ You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_ I think about you, you you, you you_

_ I think about you, you you, you you _

I really do think about, Ally, all the time. And it's ironic because Ally wrote the song as a way to express her feeling for me with letting me know. And then I serenaded her with the song. I pull into my parent's driveway.

"Austin, your home." my mom says.

"Where did you go, after school?" my dad says.

"I was at, Ally's, going homework and studying for a small quiz in history on Monday." I say.

My parents go in their room and watch TV. So I get ready for bed. I put on a white tee-shirt and gray sweatpants. Nothing special. I brush my teeth and go in my room. I look at my clock. It reads 10:32, I grab my laptop and message Dez.

**Austin **_Dez_

**Tomorrow I'm telling my parents about Ally and I **

_R u scared that they won't approve _

**Not really, they love Ally and so do I **

_I know, man, I know_

**Ally's trying to video chat me so bye**

_Bye tell Ally I said hi_

I log off and confirm, Ally's chat.

**Austin **_Ally_

**Hello my love**

_Hey Austin _

**Come to my house around noon, will tell my parents then. After I'm taking you for a romantic picnic in the park and then a romantic walk on the beach.**

_That sounds…perfect. My mom's coming I'll text you. Bye love you_

**Bye and Dez says, hi **

I shut my laptop and grab my cell. Ally has already texted me.

**Austin **_Ally_

_Hey cant wait 4 2morrow _

**I no right**

_Wait did you say that were going 2 the beach_

**Yeah **

_U no I always have a bad time there_

**Come on**

_Fine well I no it will be better cause of u_

**Ur so sweet and ur mine**

_And I'm ours I love u bye _

**I love u bye**

I wonder why Ally had to go. Probley because she wanted to go to sleep. I kind of agree. I turn off the lights and dream.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review. I don't own Ross Lynch's "I Think About You"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: hello my rossomeness people. Enjoyed my last chapter? Well I hope so. Don't forget to check out my best friend, 13's fan fiction, "Wander Goes to Equestria". Question for anyone who's reading this, what your favorite Austin and Ally song is? Mine is either, I Think About You, Steal Your Heart, or Illusion. Tell me in the reviews. And don't forget to review the story itself. Anyway here's chapter 8 of, "Sole Mates and Second Chances" **

Ally's POV

I wake up and look at my clock, it reads, 9:23. Could I BE more nervous. I go downstairs and grab an apple for breakfast. I look at my phone. Trish texted me.

**Ally **_Trish_

_Hey girl, I'm coming over_

**KK, when**

_Now let me in_

I go to my door and let Trish in.

Trish's POV

Ally texted me yesterday that she and Austin are going on a romantic date. So I told Dez to go over Austin's and dress him in purple. Then text me a picture of Austin. And I'll text Dez a picture of Ally.

"Ally, I'm here to make you over. Let's start with your make-up." I say.

Ally and I go into her room and start with blush. I put on a light pink on her. To bring out Ally's cheeks. Then I put a shimmery metallic purple eye shadow on Ally. And finally black mascara and coral pink lip gloss.

"You look amazing." I say.

"Well you did my make-up. But why purple?" Ally says.

"To go with this amazing dress I got you." I say. Handing Ally a strapless purple dress that goes to her knees.

"Go change. I'll got your shows from my car." I say.

I leave Ally to get changed and get the sliver pumps from my car.

"Ally, you look amazing." I say.

"Thanks. Now what should we do for my hair?" Ally says.

I snap my finger and think I got in. I straighten Ally's hair and put in a silver headband. Then I paint Ally's fingers silver and her toes purple. And finally a gray jacket with a silver belt to match.

I snap a picture and send it to Dez.

**Trish **_Dez_

**Here's Ally now send a pic of Austin**

_Fine here's Austin_

**Wow Austin looks great nice job frenemy of mine**

_Bye frenemy of mine_

Austin does look great. He's dressed in a gray jacket, purple shirt, black skinny jeans, gray high tops, and his whistle necklace. That reminds me.

"Ally, put on your charm bracelet, Ally necklace, and your other diamond earring. Not the one's that Dallas got you." I say.

"I already sold the earrings on eBay. I got three hundred dollars." Ally says.

I pack a purple bikini and black shorts for the beach.

"Oh my god, it's 11:30, you better go. Tell me all about the date." I say.

I go into my car and drive home.

Ally's POV

Trish was right I go to go. I wonder why she wanted a picture of me. And I do look amazing. I go in my car and drive to Austin's house with butterflies in my stomach.

I pull in the driveway and ring the doorbell. Mimi answers the door.

"Hey, Ally. I'm guessing your hear for Austin. But why are you dressed up?" Mimi says.

"I was in the mood." I say nervously, hoping she believes me.

"Okay. AUSTIN, ALLY'S HERE!" Mimi yells.

"COMING!" I hear Austin say.

Austin walks downstairs with a picnic basket, blanket, and a bag that I'm guessing has his swim trunks, and is dressed in purple and gray. Hey we match, I think to myself.

"Mom, dad, sit down. This is big." Austin says.

"Okay." Mike and Mimi say.

We go to the living room and sit down.

"On August 18th, I planed a surprise birthday party for Ally at Sonic Boom and after the party I realized that I left my house keys there so I went back. When I got there I saw Ally and her then boyfriend, Dallas kissing, so I left." Austin says.

"When Austin left, I didn't see him, Dallas and I broke up. The next day I fell on a knife and went to Sonic Boom. I told Austin that we broke up we hugged and then we kissed. Then I felt a little dizzy and fainted. Before I fainted Austin and I got back together. So what I'm trying to say is…" I say.

"Ally and I are dating and are in love." Austin says.

"That's great." Mike and Mimi said at the same time.

"And we're going on a date like right now. To the park for a picnic and then a walk on the beach." Austin says.

"Well you crazy kids have fun. Be back by 10." Mike says.

Austin and I leave and go in his car.

Austin's POV

I open the passenger side door for Ally closing it as she site. I open the drivers side and drive to the park.

Once we arrive at the park we get out and find a shady place under the trees.

"Austin, this is perfect." Ally says.

"Mini pizza. With bacon just the way you like it." I say.

"Sure, what else did you bring?" Ally says.

"Grapes, cheese, carrots, rolls, chocolate covered strawberries, dark and white chocolate, coke, and for dessert." I say kissing Ally on the lips. We break, she giggles.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." Ally says.

No One's POV

Austin and Ally were having the perfect lunch. They fed each other grapes and chocolate covered strawberries. It was the best lunch ever.

Ally's POV 

"Ally, come on, let's go to the beach already." Austin said.

"Fine." I say.

Austin and I got in his car and he drove us to the beach. I took of my shoes because there's no way I can walk in the sand with heals.

Austin and I change into our bathing suits in the changing rooms. I also take off my make-up.

"Ally, you look hot." Austin says, referring to my bikini and short shorts.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I say, referring to his six-pack.

We hold hands and walk, just walk. Kids in our grade stare and point. Then I see a familiar face. A girl with dark skin and black hair.

"Hey, Kira." Austin says.

"Enjoying a walk on the beach, with Ally, I see." Kira says.

"Yeah, are you with anyone." I ask.

"Yeah, I'm hear with my brother and parents." Kira says.

"Tell, Jimmy I said, hi." Austin said.

"KK. See you guys in school." Kira says.

Austin and I continue to walk. We also talk. Talk about the future. We hold hands. Austin was right this is the best time I ever had at the beach.

"Austin, it's 4:30, want to change and get something to eat?" I say.

"Why not, let's go to Red Lobster **(I don't own it)**." Austin says.

"Perfect." I say.

Austin and I chance back into our clothes and drove to Red Lobster.

Austin opens my door and shuts it behind him.

"Table for two." Austin says.

"Follow me." she says.

"Your waitress, Ava, will be with you soon." she says.

"Hi, I'm Abby, your waitress. What can I get you for drink? Wait your Austin Moon and your Ally Dawson." Ava said.

"Yeah, that's what our birth certificates say." Austin says.

"My little sister, Alana, loves you. Can you sign this?" Ava says holding out her notebook.

"Sure." Austin says, signing the paper.

"Back to the drinks." Ava says.

"I'll have a coke." Austin said.

"I'll have a diet coke." I say.

"Coming right up." Ava says.

"This has been the best day ever." I say.

"And nothing bad happened at the beach." Austin says.

"True." I say.

"Here are your drinks. Ready to order?" Ava says.

"I'll have the seaside shrimp trio." I say.

"I'll have the ultimate feast." Austin says.

"Coming right up." Ava says.

I grab my coke and take a sip. God I love coke and Austin.

"Hey, Austin, check out what song is playing." I say

You're a good girl

The perfect picture of an angel's smile

From a magazine

But it's a new world

And I know so well there's a side of you

No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,

No doubt about it, girl

You drive me crazy

I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

"I really did steal your heart" Austin says.

"Yeah, you really did." I say.

"Here are your dinners. Anything else?" Ava says.

"Can I have a water?" I say.

"Sure, coming right up." Ava.

Austin and I dig into our food but, not like pigs. I am really hungry from the best day ever. We had so much fun at the beach. I'd never thought I'd ever think that sentence before.

"Here's your water." Ava says.

"Thank you." I say.

I take a sip and then start laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Austin asks.

"Because you have a piece of cheddar biscuit stuck in your teeth." I say.

"Oh." Austin says rubbing his teeth.

I laugh. Austin doesn't notice. I'm kind of glad. These weeks have been the best. I have an amazing boyfriend, supportive friends, and a mother know loves me. My life is good. Well my present is, not my past. My past is a nightmare that came to life.

Austin and I just talk and eat.

"I still can't believe you, brush your teeth with safety goggles on." Austin says. **(Sports and Sprains) **

"Yeah. Don't you?" I say.

"No. Who does? Besides you." Austin says.

"True." I say.

We just laugh.

"Here's your cheek." Ava said.

"Thanks, Ava." Austin said.

Austin plays the cheek and we leave. He is such a gentleman. Paying for the cheek without hesitation. I love him so much. Could I BE more in love. **(I may or may not have already that. If I did oh well)**

"What time is it." I ask.

"6:30. Let's get some ice cream." Austin says.

"Perfect." I say.

Austin's POV

I'm driving my beautiful girlfriend to get ice cream. Life is good. I start to smile. I can't imagine life better than this. It doesn't get better than this. **(See what I did there)**

We arrive at the ice cream shop. Ally orders fruity mint swirl, in a cone, with chocolate sprinkles. I chocolate chip cookie dough **(Ross Lynch's and my favorite flavor)** in a cone, also with chocolate sprinkles. Ally and I have so much in common. We sit in my car and eat ice cream. We smile, we laugh, and we be us. Just us.

I drive Ally home.

"Hey, Penny." I say.

"Kids, how was your date?" Penny says.

"It was magical and romantic." Ally says.

"Austin, how did your parents take the news?" Penny says.

"They took it really well." I say.

"That's good." Penny says.

Penny went to her room.

"Bye, Austin, see you at Sonic Boom." Ally says.

"Bye Ally." I say.

We have a quick kiss and I drive home.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this is not a chapter.**

**Fan fiction really hates me because I set up a poll and it's not their so just vote on this chapter. Here's the question:**

**Which name do you like better: Ava or Avery?**

**Please vote and if the poll does come up vote their to **


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are probably wondering why I haven't updated in like forever. Truth is I've been really busy with Christmas in 2 days so I probably won't be able to update until December 27ish. Anyway Merry early Christmas and happy holidays. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Tunes and Trials was on yesterday so I recorded it. I love that episode, there's auslly and an auslly song. Well for me Christmas was two days ago. I got so much rossome stuff. Like beats ear buds and "Our Moment" by One Direction. But what I really wanted was Ross Lynch under the Christmas tree. Sad Face. I go back to school on January 2****nd****, so I'll be updating about every other day. I have a question for you guys: What is your favorite ship besides, auslly, on Austin and Ally, mine is trez. For those of you who don't know what trez is, its Dez and Trish. I don't own, "Austin and Ally". Here's chapter 9 of, "Sole Mates and Second Chances" **

Austin's POV 

It's been a great two months of school. I may seem dumb at times but I really want to get good grades or else I can't continue making music with Starr Records. My lowest grade so far on a test has been a C-. It's Saturday so Ally should be here. I wonder what's wrong. I grab my cell and call her.

**Austin **Ally

**Ally, you said yesterday that you would come, are you crying**

My dad got realest from prison today

**I had no idea is he at your house**

Only for a few days and then he's being put in a mental hospital

**What are you and your mom planning to do**

Well my mom is getting a hotel but can I stay with you

**Of course you're my girlfriend **

I love you 

**I love you too bye **

Bye 

I hang up the phone.

"Mom, I'm going to Ally's house and can she stay here for a few days?" I ask.

"Sure." my mom says.

I go into my car and drive to Ally's house.

I arrive at her house. Why are there police cars around there?

I see a brunette wait that's my Ally.

"Ally, what the hell is going on? Why are there cop cars at your house?" I say in shock.

"When my dad came home this morning. He went to a bar and got drunk and then got touchy with me. My mom wasn't home when he came home. So she walked in on my dad doing stuff to me. He didn't do much but I called 911 and here we are." Ally says.

"What's gonna happen to him?" I ask.

"Prison, again. But for 5 years. And not 5 weeks." Ally says.

"Let's go back to my house." I say.

"Okay, let me get so stuff." Ally says.

Ally goes into her house and gets a duffle bag, probably filled with clothes and other stuff.

Ally and I go into my car and drive away.

Ally's POV

Austin is so nice. He is the best boyfriend ever. I just wish he would understand what I've went through. He can see through my eyes that something is bothering me. Because something is.

**Okay this chapter is super, super short but there's a reason. You'll find out next chapter. Review and this is random but I love coke.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Guess what. Aubrey K. Miller followed me on twitter. All I had to do was tweet: #ImAnAubsessor and I did. So I'm excited. Once she followed me I told everyone I knew. I texted my best friend, Justin (He ships auslly too), PM my BFF, Jen, and by accident PM middlechild3. (I meant to PM Jen). This chapter is dedicated to Ross Shor Lynch because it was uploaded on his birthday. Also check out my newest story, "Daughters and Daters". Sorry about leaving such a short chapter but, I wanted more drama and romance and this chapter. So here's chapter 10 of, "Sole Mates and Second Chances". I don't own, "Austin and Ally" (I wish I did)**

Ally's POV

I wish I could tell Austin, but I can't. It's would be too dangerous. I just can't, I want to but can't. He knows that something is bothering me. And it really is.

It's only been an hour since Austin rescued me from my house and my dad. We're snuggling up and watching Enchanted **(Don't own it but love it). **We're at the part where Giselle just arrived in New York City and meets Robert. Austin kisses me on the cheek. I force a smile.

"Ally, what the hell is bothering you? I know something is." Austin asks.

"Okay, when my dad came back he told me that I wasn't worth it. That once he and my mom spilt up, he stopped loving me." I say. I start to cry.

"Ally come here." Austin says.

Austin starts to hug and comfort me. I just cry and cry.

Austin's POV

Four words, I had no idea. I'm an only child, like Ally. But my parents never got divorced and my dad was never like that to me. He's proud of me and my music. Even if he did say I had a bazillion and one chance of making it** (Writers and Rockers)**. He still believed in me.

"Ally, I know you're hurting but, there's that homecoming dance at school. So will you come with me?" I ask.

"Of course." Ally says.

We kiss. Sparks fly. Lightning strikes. Fireworks go off. Ally is everything I could want. She's perfect.

"But you know I can't dance. Remember, "The Ally Way"." Ally says.

"Then, let's practice now." I say extending. Ally takes it.

I put on, "I Think About You" and we dance. Ally has certainly gotten better. But not as good as me.

Last summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't here's the one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today

Would you let it all crumble to pieces

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could

I can yet there's so many reasons

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me 'cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

The songs over and I say, "I really do think about you."

"Remember when Dez "fixed" the piano and sang a really off-key version **(Partners and Parachutes)**." Ally says.

"Yeah that was funny. And sorry about breaking it, again." I say.

"It's okay. And remember when Val sent us to court for stealing "her" song **(Tunes and Trials)**." Ally says.

"And then I sort of admitted for having feelings for you **(Tunes and Trials)**. Remember when I was going on tour and before I gave you the note I was going to tell you something. I was going to say that I love you. **(Fresh Starts and Farewells)**." I say.

"Yeah, I kind of got the vibe from the card, which I still have. And the card from the flowers **(Girlfriends and Girl Friends). **I kept everything. Even the biology test that I got a 92% on **(Fresh Starts and Farewells).**" Ally says.

"And Dez got a 94% **(Fresh Starts and Farewells).**" I say. Ally playfully hits me.

"It still don't get how." Ally says.

"We have had some good times." I say.

Ally's POV

It felt so good to get that off my chest. I'm happy that Austin knows but, will it jeopardize our relationship? I want to have a trustworthy relationship with him.

"Ally, I know you're gonna hate this but let's go to the beach." Austin says.

"Fine, it will be fun. When?" I say.

"Now." Austin says.

No One's POV

Austin and Ally got changed into their swimsuits. Ally had on a black bikini, white shorts, and a red jacket. Austin had on a white tee-shirt and black trunks.

Austin's POV

I drive me and Ally to the beach. She grabs her towel and chair. Hopefully she won't get into another fight with the chair **(Songwriting and Starfish)**. 

For the rest of the day me and Ally have the best day ever. No fights with chairs. No fainting spells. Just fun. Ally even let me take her to the ocean.

Ally and I are walking. Suddenly she stops and screams.

"Ally, Ally, what's wrong?" I ask in fear.

"Step on jellyfish." Ally says then she faints.

"Someone call 911." I shout.

"Austin, I'm on it." I hear Kira say.

"Kira, thank you so much." I say and then kiss Kira on the cheek. She's a lifesaver.

I hear sirens and see an ambulance. The paramedics take Ally and me and Kira follow in my car.

"So, Kira what are you doing here." I ask.

"I go to the beach hen my brother is bugging me." Kira says.

"Do you guys fight a lot?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's 12 and annoying. All he cares about is Minecraft **(I don't own it)**." Kira says.

"I'm an only child so I really don't understand but, sometimes me and Dez get into silly fights. That's about it." I say.

"That's okay. I hope Ally's okay." Kira says.

"Me too. I do love her." I say.

Kira and I arrive at the hospital.

"Dr. Green, take Allyson to room 42 ICU." said the doctor.

"It's all my fault. If we hadn't gone to the beach, none of this would have happened." I say.

"Austin, it's not." Kira says.

"Yes, it is." I snap.

"Sorry, I just feel so guilty." I say.

"Austin Moon who is this?" Dr. Green says.

"This is Kira Starr. One of Ally's friends. She was at the beach." I say

"She can come." Dr. Green says.

Dr. Green takes us to room 42. I see Ally. She's a bit pale and her foot is exposed.

"Ally, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." I say.

"Kira, why?" Ally says softly.

"I was at the beach and I called 911." Kira says.

"Thanks. Why beach?" Ally says in a whisper .

"Me and my little brother were fighting. I go to the beach to relax and calm down." Kira says.

"Allyson, your surgery will begin soon Say goodbye for about an hour." Dr. Green says.

"My mom." Ally says in a whisper.

"I'll call her." I say.

**Austin **Penny 

**Penny, it's me, Austin, Ally stepped on a jellyfish at the beach and now me and Kira are at the hospital, room 42. Ally's going to go into surgery soon**

Thank you, Austin, I'll be there

I hang up.

"Ally, your mom should be here soon." I say.

"Allyson, you have to go into surgery now." Dr. Green says.

"Bye, Ally." Kira and I say at the same time.

Kira and I walk into the waiting room and sit in the chairs side by side.

"So how are you and Ally doing? You know with your relationship." Kira says.

"It's all my fault." I say.

"Austin Monica Moon, listen to me, it's not your fault. Remember everything happens for a reason." Kira says.

"So there's a reason why Ally got stung." I say.

"Yes, but I don't know why." Kira says.

"Neither do I." I say.

Just then Penny walks through the door.

"How did this happen?" Penny asks.

"Ally and I went to the beach and we were walking back and she stepped on a poisonous jellyfish. Then Kira called 911 and the doctors just need to stich up her foot." I say.

"Thank you, Kira." Penny says.

"No problem, Penny." Kira says.

We just sit and wait.

"Austin Moon, Kira Starr, Penny Dawson. Allyson is ready." Dr. Green says.

"Ally, you're okay." Penny says.

"Better than before. Much better." Ally says.

"Now, Allyson, your stiches will be removed in 8 days." Dr. Green says.

"Okay." Ally says.

"Dr. Green, thank you for everything." Penny says.

"No problem. Allyson, we just have to check your foot and then you can go. I would like everyone to leave for a few moments." Dr. Green says.

Penny, Kira, and I stay outside Ally's room.

I see the door open with Ally on crutches.

"So my foot can heal." Ally says referring to her crutches.

Penny goes to her house. Ally's dad left to go to the mental hospital early. Ally, Kira, and I go back to my house.

"So Kira, are you staying cause you can?" I say.

"Yeah, why not. I'll call made dad." Kira says.

Kira goes to call her dad.

"Great, I just have to be back by 10." Kira says.

"What do you guys want to watch?" I say.

"The Hunger Games **(Don't own it but love it).**" Ally says.

"I agree." Kira said.

I put on The Hunger Games. We watch and forget about the fact that I basically poisoned my girlfriend.

**Bam! What? Did you guys expect Kira? Hope you didn't. Also I have a poll going so please vote. And I think only members can vote so guest just look at the question and vote in the reviews. My twitter is at Lindsey3833 (the at symbol). I don't own Ross Lynch's, "I Think About You". Review it up. **


End file.
